Reign of Dragons Wiki
November 24 2013 23:00:00 EST left in week 3 of 3 weekly Guild wars 3rd weekly guild war is over November 21 2013 23:59:59 EST left to make purchases. Card Database Common | Uncommon | Rare | Super Rare | Mega Rare | Ultra Rare New Cards | ATK/Cost Efficiency Table | Art Gallery About Reign of Dragons Reign of Dragons is an iOS/Android game set in a world where the Dragon King, about to be killed by Forces of Shadow, has torn a hole in the very fabric of Space and Time. This hole has caused the world to continuously repeat in a Thirteen Day cycle. Players gather cards through questing and other means, and strengthen them in order to fight other players and try to become the next Dragon King. Quests and events Quests are the primary means of obtaining cards in Reign of Dragons. There are the standard storyline quests which are always available and which drop Dragon Treasures. There are also Limited Quests, each available on specific weekdays, and Special Events appearing at irregular intervals. Participating in the Special Events may earn you Dragon Coins as well as other prizes. The Dragon Coins may be saved up, or used immediately on the Dragon Coin Exchange. New cards will occasionally be added to the Dragon Coin Exchange, with each card being available there for a limited amount of time. Enhancement & Evolution Enhancement and Evolution are the two processes used to increase the power of your cards in Reign of Dragons. *Enhancement *Evolution *Card Building and the (X-Y) Naming system Trading The Bazaar offers players a way to trade most of their cards with other players, and to obtain cards from other players. You may put a card up for sale yourself, setting your desired price, or you can browse or search the bazaar for deals or specific cards. The Reign of Dragons Wikia has a Trading Forum where you can post about the cards you have or are looking for, and set up trades with other players. Please restrict all posts about trades to this forum. Battles (PvP) Players may attack each other at any time in Reign of Dragons, regardless of whether the target player is online. You may attack a player of any level, but you will automatically lose the fight if you attack a much weaker player. If your Attack Deck is stronger than the defending player's Defense Deck (both including bonus effects) you win the battle. If instead you lose the battle, you may "Call for Reinforcements" for 100 Friendship Points, asking guildmates to attack the target. If a guildmate responds and wins, any Dragon Treasures obtained will be sent to you. In Addition to this you may opt to participate in the Tournament of Dragons, a tiered tournament that pits you against randomly drawn opponents in your range. Your standing in the Tournament will award you a title, as well as items or Dorri and a bonus to your deck strengths in Guild Wars. Deck Bonuses You get additional bonuses to your decks power based on the realm and type of cards that you use. *'Realm Bonus' **Each card matching the realm of your Captain receives a 5-10% boost to ATK/DEF power depending on class. **Cards of any realm represented by more than 2 cards may receive a 4.5% boost to ATK/DEF. *'Battle Formations' **Combinations of card types may give a bonus to your deck or penalize your opponents. *'Skills' **Stronger cards have skills, that may apply a bonuses to either itself, to some or all of your cards, or even a negative effect to some or all of your opponent's cards. For an advanced look into the world of these bonuses, see the Battle Bonus Guide. Guild You can Join or create your own Guild to cooperate with other players towards common goals in events, battles or simply in strengthening and expanding your guild. Doing so also unlocks Guild Classes, Guild Chat, Guild Bank, Guild Trades, Guild Ranks in events, and more. The Reign of Dragons Wikia has a Guild Recruitment Forum, run by Chaotix XIII and Nur4n , offering templates and how-to's for players to easily list their guilds on the site. The Envisioned Realm Create a Realm of your own! - Harvest resources, upgrade and expand your borders for even more resources! By creating a realm of your own, you may create buildings and structures that provide you with a revenue of items, cards, and resources, such as Mini Potions, Dorri, Friendship Points and Blessing Dragons. Lottery of Destiny Weekly lottery for huge prizes! Purchase tickets for your spare Dorri, or find tickets in events or even battles with other players. Every ticket is good for 1 weeks draw, and can potentially win you up to a whopping 3 sets of 4 Mega Rare cards. Many other prizes are also available, such as tradable potions, the Premium Key, Superior Key, and Mega Key, and the main prizes change every week. Come back and see what you can win this week! Guides Reign of Dragons guide by -Grim- Evolution Strategy Guide by Master XX Gems / GREE coin Best Value Guide NEW! Mathematics of Stats Calculations (advanced) External links Reign of Dragons Official Site ' 'Game Trailer Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page (note: this one is not used anymore) Reign of Dragons Forum Community Reign of Dragons Walkthrough Reign of Dragons Full Information Forum (Under Construction) Additional Information Game Information *Seller: Drecom Co., Ltd *Category: Games *Size: 19.4 MB *Current Version: 2.1.14 Update released: Nov 14,2013 *Rating: Rated 9+ for the following reasons **Infrequent / Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Game Requirements *iPhone 3GS, 4, 4S, 5, 5S *iPod Touch (4th generation) (5th Generation) *iPad iOS 4.3 or later *Android 2.3 or later Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.